True Colors
by strawberrymarmalade.xx
Summary: Porque ella veía al verdadero Puck ... Ella veía a Noah


**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You with the sad eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't be discouraged<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh I realize<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's hard to take courage<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a world full of people<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can lose sight of it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the darkness inside you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can make you feel so small<strong>_

Rachel se daba cuenta, _ella lo hacía_; Puck no era malo, era solo una fachada que ponía para no ser dañado. Su papá lo habia abandonado hace más de 10 años y él no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Ver a su mamá llorando durante días, a tal grado que la tuvieron que internar durante dos meses; no era fácil para un niño de 6 años y menos cuidar a una pequeña bebé recien nacida. Ella lo _admiraba_ por eso.

_**But I see your true colors**_  
><em><strong>Shining through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see your true colors<strong>_  
><em><strong>And thats why I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't be afraid to let them show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your true colors<strong>_  
><em><strong>True colors are beautiful,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a Rainbow<strong>_

Rachel conocía a Noah, el chico bueno y de dulces sentimientos, el chico que queria a su mamá y hermana más que nada en el mundo, el chico que no le importaba aprender canciones de Justin Bieber sólo para complacerla, el chico que siempre le cantaba canciones a su hermana cada vez que tenia una pesadilla, el chico que ayudaba a su mamá con los gastos de la casa. Ella lo conocía y no entendía por que los demás no lo hacían.

_**Show me a smile then,**_  
><em><strong>Don't be unhappy, can't remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I last saw you laughing<strong>_  
><em><strong>If this world makes you crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've taken all you can bear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You call me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you know I'll be there<strong>_

Ella _realmente_ no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo escucho reír alegremente o ver una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro. _Ella no lo hacía_. Puck sabia que podía contar con ella, ella se lo había dicho millones de veces; pero al parecer él pensaba que lo hacía de broma o que tarde o temprano se aburriría de ser buena samaritana y saldría corriendo. _Pero ella no lo haría_. Y no sabía cómo hacérselo entender.

_**And I see your true colors**_  
><em><strong>Shining through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see your true colors<strong>_  
><em><strong>And thats why I love you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So don't be afraid to let them show<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your true colors<strong>_  
><em><strong>True colors are beautiful,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a Rainbow<strong>_

Rachel sabía que no debía estar haciendo esto; también sabía que él se enojaría con ella, pero ya no encontraba la forma de hacérselo entender de otra manera. Así que aquí estaba ella, cantándole enfrente de todo el Glee Club para hacerle saber que estaba con él por ella y no por una buena acción hacía él. Que estaba ahí por que lo _amaba_.

_**Can't remember**_  
><em><strong>When I last saw you laughing<strong>_  
><em><strong>If this world makes you crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've taken all you can bear<strong>_  
><em><strong>You call me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because you know I'll be there<strong>_

A este punto Puck tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero se negaba a dejarlas caer. Ella sabía que trataba de hacerse el fuerte y no llorar como un bebé. Pero Rachel quería que lo hiciera, que sacara todo de su sistema y no dejara nada ahí adentro. Pero él no lo haría y eso ella lo sabía. Ella culpaba a su padre, a ese señor que los abandono y lo dejo con todo el peso de su partida. Ella solo quería ver Noah feliz y sonriendo.

**_And I see your true colors_**  
><strong><em>Shining through<em>**  
><strong><em>I see your true colors<em>**  
><strong><em>And thats why I love you<em>**  
><strong><em>So don't be afraid to let them show<em>**  
><strong><em>Your true colors<em>**  
><strong><em>True colors<em>**  
><strong><em>True colors<em>**  
><strong><em>Shining through<em>**  
><strong><em>I see your true colors<em>**  
><strong><em>And thats why I love you<em>**  
><strong><em>So don't be afraid to let them show<em>**  
><strong><em>Your true colors<em>**  
><strong><em>True colors are beautiful,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like a Rainbow<em>**

_Quería que mostrara al verdadero Noah... Que demostrara sus verdaderos colores._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok aqui estoy yo con mi primer One-Shot. Esto se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando la cancion TRUE COLORS y realmente no podia ser mas Puckleberry. Lamento los errores ortograficos y gramaticales.<strong>

**Bueno Reviews,Criticas y Opiniones seran bienvenidas.**

**Saludos**

**IsHale.**


End file.
